


Give a Little Bit

by nonamouse



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonamouse/pseuds/nonamouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, everyone just needs a hug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give a Little Bit

Bart paused to glance behind him. It was hard to find time to do this, but the Tower was nearly empty and now was as good a time as any. He forced himself to walk, not wanting to attract the attention that running would bring and he was almost home free when Kon nearly made him leap out of his skin. 

"Where are you going?" 

"Uh, I forgot my homework?" 

Kon frowned. "You know I’m making chili tonight, right?" 

Bart winced; Kon's chili was legendary for all the wrong reasons. "I promise I'll be back for dinner," he said lamely. 

"You better be," Kon crossed his arms and studied Bart for a long time before disappearing in the direction of the kitchen. 

Bart released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He hated lying to his team, but this was something that needed to be done. He made it to Gotham in 2.3 seconds flat, not his best time, but good enough. The sun was just starting to go down and the street lamps were lighting up as he raced up the fire escape of a crumbling brick building on the South Side and tapped on the third window from the left on the sixth floor. The window was jerked roughly up. 

"You again." 

"Hi, Jason," Bart ducked past him without waiting to be invited in. It was always a little weird, he moved like Tim and looked like Tim and even sounded like Tim sometimes. And Bart guessed that if Jason didn't, he wouldn't even be bothering with this. 

"You know, you can't keep just showing up over here like this," Jason said. "You don't want to piss off the Bat. I know first hand-"

Bart didn't say a word, just reached out; he wrapped his arms around Jason's chest and tucked his head under Jason's chin and vibrated just a little bit. 

"What the hell are you doing?" 

"I’m hugging you." Bart replied. 

"Get off me," Jason said, although with less heat than he'd meant to. Bart only squeezed tighter. 

Jason reached down to push on Bart's shoulders. "C'mon, kid, get off," he hated how desperate he sounded. And how badly he wanted this. "Get off." 

"No," Bart said quietly. 

Jason felt something give inside him and he reached up to cradle the back of Bart's head in his palm. 

"You dumb ass kid," he said, softly, running his fingers through Bart's hair.


End file.
